The Beach House
by juicygirlfanfiction
Summary: Bella is spending part of her summer at her friends Beach house. She there meets Edward, he helps her get over her past relationship. Edward and Bella's journey at Misslay Lake. Will also include ExR and JxA.Please read and review!


**Summary: Bella is spending part of the summer at her friends beach house. Bella is still trying to get over her last relationtionship when Edward comes along and makes her forget that. Read to be apart of Edward and Bella's summer vacation at Misslay Lake. Cannon Couples. Will also include RxE and AxJ.**

**Rating: This story will be rated T for now but that may be changed to M in the future**

**A/N : This is my first ever fanfiction so I would love to hear your feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**The Lake House**

**Why do I have to be so clumsy?**

Bella POV:

I gazed out the window of the black Escalade as we drove through the green forest. As we drove I was thinking about the adventure that we have ahead of us. When I am saying we I mean me and my two best friends, Rose and Ali.

Rosalie Hale is my new best friend; we had just met this year when she moved to Forks. Rose is tall and blonde with piercing blue eyes that almost look violet; she looks like she should be a super model. Not a straight A student who loves cars and is going into med school. Rose seems like a bitch but once you get past her exterior she is a really nice and caring person. From the day she got to Forks she had already won the whole town over. All of the girls wanted to be friends with her and all of the guys want to date her. She ruled the school all through our senior year. Since I was friends with her I became popular too. Suddenly I got invited to all the cool parties and got to sit with the popular kids at lunch; suddenly I wasn't shy innocent Bell anymore. Rosalie really helped me get over my shyness but in some situations I become my old self again. But don't get on her bad side because she sure has a temper.

Alice Brandon has been my friend since we were five years old. We met at the park one day and have been inseparable ever since. Alice is like a little ball of energy, it's like she is on a caffeine high all of the time. Alice is very petite and has a dark pixie cut. Alice loves to design clothes; she is going to design school this fall. Alice is really kind and a loyal friend. Alice is also boy crazy, she thinks every boy she sees is cute, and she wants to date all of them. I have only had a few really serious boyfriends, and Rose doesn't have boyfriends, she's the love them and leave them type.

I am Isabella Swan; I hate being called Isabella I like Bella much better. My parents are the only ones who ever call me Isabella. Whereas Rose and Alice are gorgeous I am rather plain looking. I am average height I have brown wavy hair and I have eyes the color of mud. Sometimes I wonder if people would notice me more if I looked like one of them. I really enjoy reading. This fall I am going to school to become a teacher. All through high school I was a tutor and I really enjoyed that.

"We are almost there!" Rose exclaimed from the driver's seat. "You two are going to love it!"

We were on our way to Rosalie's beach house. We were staying there for a couple of weeks. We just graduated high school a couple of weeks ago so we were going on this trip as getaway before college starts in the fall. On last hooray before we officially became adults.

"Are there any guys around here?" Alice asked inquisitively. I was taking a summer off dating. This summer was about me, me, and me. This summer I am going to focus on relaxing and not worrying about everything.

"There are a couple, but none that I would waste my time on." Rosalie replied sounding bored.

"These two weeks are about us not finding boys, Alice." I added. Alice's last relationship just ended so I think she was just looking for a rebound. I am pretty sure she is just looking for a way to get over James. James broke up with her over a text message out of the blue the day before graduation. He left Alice pretty crushed, she says she is over it but everyone can tell that she's not.

Just then we pulled into the driveway of a large lake house, it was more like a mansion than a house though. Rosalie's parents were very wealthy, Rosalie had grown up getting everything she wanted, and whereas I only got the things I absolutely needed.

"We are here!"Rosalie shouted as she parked the car.

I gasped. The lake house was beautiful. It was all made out of logs and had huge windows. The architecture was amazing. There were trees all around it was very secluded. It faced the lake, the water looked like glass it was all so peaceful.

I hopped out of the car. It was nice to stretch my legs after such a long car ride.

"So what do you think" Rose asked.

"It's amazing" Alice and I exclaimed at the same time. It really was amazing.

"It is pretty great "She smiled to herself.

I wonder what it would have been like to grow up here. It would have been nice to spend all of my summers here. Instead I spent all of my summers in rainy Forks sitting in my room with a good book.

"This is going to be great! Two whole weeks with no parents!" Alice bellowed out. I grinned at that. I was so used to having parent supervision; my dad was the police chief so I haven't ever really been able to get away with anything.

"Let's go get settled in so we can go down to the beach." Rose urged.

All three of us grabbed our luggage out of the trunk. I only bought one suitcase, but Rosalie and Alice both brought three each. Alice even had a separate one just for bikinis! I thought it was just ridiculous. Alice and Rose loved shopping they did it all the time, and whenever they went they dragged me along with them. They had never been ones to pack light though.

We all walked up the path which leads to the door. The first thing I noticed about the interior of the house was how grand it was. Everything about it was just so elegant. It was elegant in a rustic way.

"So this gets to be our home for the next two weeks?" I asked Rose excitedly. I couldn't wait to go sit on the dock and start reading the new book I just bought.

Rose didn't respond instead she just kept walking. Alice and I followed her up a flight of stairs, which lead to a long hallway.

"You can choose any room you like except for the one on the end because that one is mine." Rose told us.

I started to walk down the hall, I just decided to choose a random door and stick with it. I opened a door on the left and wondered in. I gasped. The room was nice but the view! The view was awesome; the room had a huge window that was facing the lake. It looked like a scene out of a picture.

I put my suitcase on the big bed and grabbed my bathing suit out of it. I got changed quickly into my tankini, Alice will be mad that I wore it and not one of the new bikinis that she had bought. I probably wasn't going to even take my shorts and t-shirt off anyways. After I changed I began to unpack. As I unpacked my mind drifted off and I started to think about Tyler. Every time I thought about him or if any one brought him up I could feel the tears start to come to my eyes. Even though it was a year ago that he cheated on me and got another girl pregnant, it still really affected me.

I shook those things out of my mind and since I had finished unpacking I decided to go see what Rose was up to. I walked down the stairs to find Rose and Alice standing there looking annoyed. Oops I wonder what I did now.

"We have been practically yelling for you to come down for the past five minutes!" Rose sneered at me. How was I supposed to know I was in my own world up there?

"Actually six minutes and twenty seconds." Alice added. She always had to so precise with everything. Now she was starting to annoy me.

"Well why didn't you just come upstairs and I don't know maybe knock on my door?" I argued. Rose and Alice were both silent now. They aren't used to me getting so annoyed so quickly.

"Whatever let's just go down to the beach." Rose decided for everyone. That was weird normally Rose was the one to drag on an argument, not change the subject.

Rose and Alice grabbed their beach bags and I just grabbed my book. Before we left Rose had to make sure that her hair and makeup was perfect. After she was satisfied with her appearance we headed out the door and made our way to the beach.

The beach was big and crowded with people. There were lots of families building sand castles and young couples tanning on the sand. I guess it was a Saturday and the beginning of summer vacation so it would make sense that it was so busy. It was really hot out today I could feel the scorching sun hit my bare legs and arms. I should put sun screen on right away so I don't get burnt. I am extremely pale so even after being out in the sun for half an hour I would already have a sun burn.

"Where are we going to sit?" Alice wondered out loud. That was a very good question; I didn't see any open beach chairs anywhere.

"Don't worry we have our own chairs at the other end of the beach."Rose answered. Her family seemed to have a lot of power around here. Even at home everyone knew who she was, mostly thanks to her parents. Her dad is a world renowned brain surgeon and her mom was a former model. I guess everyone at home knew who I was too but I had a different reputation, I was known as the chief's daughter.

After walking we got to a side of the beach that was a lot less crowded. Rose set her stuff down at a chair that had a huge umbrella over it.

"This is our spot." Rose advised us.

I grabbed two other chairs for me and Alice and we both set our stuff down. "Let's go to the water." Alice said.

"I think I am just going to stay here and read my book, out of the sun." I said

"Please Bella! Don't be a party pooper!"

"I just really wanted to start this book!"

"Fine Alice and I will go have fun while you sit up here like a loner." Rose interjected. That's exactly what I was going to do, sit up here all by myself.

Once Rosalie and Alice had walked a few feet I called out "Have fun! Be careful!" They just look back and glared.

I moved my chair out of the shade of the umbrella and in the sun a little bit. I probably wouldn't last very long in the sun but it was fine for now. As I sat down I noticed how comfy the chair was. I grabbed my book, opened it to the first page and then started to read.

After awhile I was really starting to feel the sun, so I decided it was time to go back into the shade. I slowly stood up at started to move my chair under the umbrella, as I was moving it I saw the most beautiful guy. He had reddish brown hair that almost looked bronze, he was tall probably around 6 2. He had the most gorgeous smile ever and his body; oh he had a great body. Oh great I think he saw me staring at him because he smiled at me. I quickly looked away, and when I looked away I took a step and ended up tripping right over my beach chair. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, I looked back to see if he had seen me fall but when I looked I noticed he was standing right behind me.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked me, looking concerned. I bet my face couldn't have got any redder at the moment. When I looked at him I noticed his eyes, they were this shade of green that I had never seen before.

"Yeah I am fine thanks, just me being clumsy as usual."

"I am Edward by the way."

"Oh I am Bella."

"So what brings you to Misslay Lake?" He asked me continuing on our conversation. I don't know if he was just trying to be polite or if he was actually interested in my answer.

"Oh I am just here with some friends."

"Same. My cousin invited me for a couple weeks so I thought it might be fun."

"I see. Well I should be getting back to my book so..."

"Oh. Umm what are you doing later tonight?" Did I hear him right? Did this insanely hot guy just ask me what I was doing later? I was pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open.

"Nothing really." I responded quietly.

"Would you like to maybe hang out with my friends and I tonight? You could bring your friends along too if you wanted?" He asked nervously. I can't believe that this guy was nervous to ask me out. He was the hottest guy I have ever seen and he was nervous about asking me to go out with him, I was dumfounded.

"Sure." I said. His face instantly lit up.

"Okay! So meet us at the bar in town at around eight."

"See you there."

Then he turned and walked away. I couldn't believe what just happened. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before. I was really starting to like this place. I finished moving my chair under the umbrella and sat back down. I tried reading my book again but all I could do was think about Edward. Edward, I like the sound of his name, it sounds so formal. I was going to have to find away to get Rose and Alice come with me tonight though because I definitely wasn't going by myself

All of a sudden I saw Rose and Alice walking up the beach. "So how was reading? I bet you didn't have as much fun as we did." Alice taunted. Actually I think I had an even better time than they did.

"Reading was actually really good. I met this guy" I started to say when Alice interrupted.

"You met a boy?"

"Yes and his name is Edward, he is beyond gorgeous and he invited us to go to the bar with him and his friends tonight. " I rambled on. Rose just stood there and rolled her eyes.

"So you just assumed that we would go with you?" Rose said to me sort of rudely.

"Umm actually yes" I said quietly.

"Well don't worry Bella we definitely will! Alice said. "Were any of his friends' cute guys?" Alice asked hopefully.

"I actually didn't see or ask about his friends. Sorry." I actually didn't ask him about anything. He could be a crazy stalker for all I know.

"Typical Bella always thinking about herself and only herself." Rosalie said to me jokingly.

"Rose I believe you are the one that only thinks about herself."

"You may be right about that." Rose said as she laughed. I really was right about it Rose was a little conceited.

"Do you want to go back to the house and get ready for tonight?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I guess." Alice said. "Will you please let me pick out your outfit?" Alice always likes to dress me up, she calls me Bella Barbie. She forces me into clothes that I would never pick out for myself. The clothes are always fashion forward but they are never me.

"Fine Alice, but nothing to crazy." I decided to just let her or she would be begging me until we stepped out the door.

"Where are we going to meet Edward?" Rose asked as we started walking back to the house.

"Umm I don't know specifically all he said was to meet him at the bar in town." I said. I just realized that I didn't ask him where the bar was or anything, I hope Rosalie knew.

"Oh there only is one bar in town so you don't have to worry about it." She laughed. "Were you a little too distracted by his looks to ask him any specifics?"

I blushed. "Maybe I was. But don't make fun of me; you will understand when you see him tonight" I said matter of factly. What? It was true it is really hard to concentrate when he is talking those eyes of his are really distracting.

"Whatever you say Bella"

When we got back to the lake house I went up stairs to my room and grabbed my things I would need for a shower. I decided it was a smart idea to shower since I had been in the sun all day, I didn't want to smell when I saw Edward. I also grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste; I didn't want my breath to smell if Edward decided to kiss me tonight. I headed to the huge shower, turned the water on, got undressed and then hopped in. I think I could really like Edward. We only said a few things to each other but there was something that made me feel more. It was like some sort of connection between us, it was like we clicked or something. I began to wonder what he was like, what he did and what his interests were. Maybe he was going to go to school at Harvard too, it was unlikely but possible.

After I was fully clean and had finished washing my hair I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and then headed downstairs. When I got downstairs Alice was watching some sort of reality T.V show. I have always hated those shows they have always seemed so fake. I took a seat on the big suede couch beside Alice.

"How was your shower?" She asked.

"It was good. I feel squeaky clean."

"Are you going to start getting ready for tonight? I think Rose wants to do your hair."

"I guess I could start getting ready. Where is Rose by the way?"

"She is upstairs getting ready, you know how long it takes her" I did know, one time we were going to this one end of the year party and there was this one guy she wanted to impress (like she needed to, he was already falling at her feet) and I ended up waiting outside of her bathroom door for two hours. She claimed that her hair wasn't perfect enough yet, even though it probably had been for the last two hours.

"I will go check on her." I said.

I got to the room at the end of the hall and knocked on the door.

Two minutes!" I heard Rose call from the other side. I stood outside the door and after what felt like an eternity the door finally opened.

Rose stepped out looking like a supermodel.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked.

"You look great!" It was true she was wearing this gorgeous dress that probably cost thousands of dollars. And shoes with heels that were so high they looked like skyscrapers. Her hair was done in flowing waves and went to the middle of her back. Her makeup was impeccable.

She just smiled at me and said "Now it's your turn." Then she called for Alice. Oh and the night begins.

Rose took me into her room which had this huge makeup vanity and sat me down. She started to work on my hair. A few minutes later Alice wandered in looking very cute. She had on this cute little floral dress with cute platform shoes. Her hair was done in its usual fashion. Alice was carrying a blue dress over her arm as she walked in.

"Blue has always looked great on you!" She exclaimed as she held up the dress. It wasn't too bad. Maybe just a little shorter than I would have liked but otherwise I actually liked it for once. "When Rose is down your hair go put it on!"

Once Rose was done my hair I went to the bathroom and pulled the dress on. I looked in the mirror, I actually looked pretty good rose had straightened my hair for me and braided it to the side, the dress looked really nice. Alice was right this was a nice color for my skin tone. I opened the door and walked out into the room.

Alice squealed "Bella you look amazing!"

"Thanks." I responded quietly. I was never good at taking compliments.

"You look hot!" Rose said. "Time to go meet Bella's new boy toy!" Rose yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Other chapters will be longer I just wanted to get this one out there! So how was it? Your feedback would be really helpfull! Please review!**


End file.
